Akai Berubetto
Akai Berubetto (ベルベット赤) ''is a fanloid Boukaloid character and a Derivative of Kasane Teto. History In the Summer of 2016, Komachichuu created the character as a recolor of a MikuMikuDance Kasane Teto model by Ohbey on DeviantART.Pre Released design She then progressed with making animations and art with the character with some recognition following. Later on, Komachii installed the UTAU program and began to use the Kasane Teto voicebank to make song covers for Akai. Wanting to be more than just a non-vocal fanmade, Akai was given the pitched voice and became a henceforth Fanloid. During the time of February 17, 2017, Akai was officially released for a limited time.limited time model Concept Etymology Akai (赤) means "red" and Berubetto (ベルベット) means "velvet". Akai is regarded as a "BOUKALOID" (in Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID) - a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese. Appearance Akai was originally a recolored Kasane Teto but the factor deemed as unoriginal to Komachichuu. The appearance changed little by little as well as the character backstory overtime to the current one below. She has dark purple and pink hair put up in two twin drills like her original counterpart. She has a uniform similar to that of Hatsune Miku with a dark blue and magenta color palette. Her eyes being dark pink and her sockets clouded by eye bags. She has been mentioned to be a cyborg, showing black sockets and her drills glowing to show her activity. Personality The character Akai Berubetto was given a shy and commonly non-emotional type of character while in recent changes, Akai is known to be energetic and childish; gaining small and quick lasting crushes on various UTAU's, Vocaloids, and Fanloids. Despite these "Genki girl" type of traits, Akai has also been known to not have the real experience of emotion and only goes by the heart's BPM (beat per minute) to react correctly. She sometimes comes off as spoiled when she wants to have something she wants. She can be a bit shy if she meets intimidating people at first. She is a romantic sometimes and gets childish crushes when she sees cute boys but they never even notice her as a comedic effect. Relations * Kasane Teto - voice and character base * Hatsune Miku - character base * Berubetto Project - team Gallery ''This Gallery is only for reference. Not for every art in the world. Akai Concept Art.png|Concept art Akai by Coolderp.jpg|art by Magiesan Song Demos Additional info Trivia * She has a fear of heights.https://twitter.com/HopexDespair53/status/1055433128506986497 * In one of her short stories called, "First Song" she mentions her birthday being February 16 at four minutes past midnight.https://www.wattpad.com/638059463-berubettoproject-short-story-series-akai-berubetto * Originally, Akai had an Appearance Lat model for download when she was created. The model, however, was limited to 24 hours. * Akai's food item is usually up to the artist, usually, it is depicted as cake or red velvet cupcakes. * Akai's anniversary date and birthday are officially February 17, specifically at 12:04 midnight of the 16th. References External links Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kasane Teto Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Boukaloid Category:Fanloid Category:BerubettoProject Category:NatoOwO Characters